Enjoy the Ride
Enjoy the Ride is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-ninth case in Rusthollow and the ninety-third case overall. It takes place in Vertex Springs appearing as the third case in the district. Plot Following Shane's mother's death, Warren decided that the team deserved a break and told the team they were heading to the Phantom Fair theme park. After arriving, while Faith was eating cotton candy, they were approached by ride operator Demarcus Broderick who confessed he'd found a dead body. The pair raced to the rollercoaster and discovered theme park employee Sheila Murphy sliced in half by the rollercoaster. Melissa confirmed that Sheila was tied up and placed on the tracks until she was sliced in half. Along with questioning Demarcus, they suspected balloon twister Trisha Loveday and photographer Connor Fawkes before hearing that Callum had seen someone sneaking around the park. Callum explained that seen a hooded figure sneaking around the carousel, prompting the pair to search there. After searching the area, they found reason to suspect owner of Vertex Springs Sasha Sharp and wrestler Freddie Maestro. Partway through the investigation, Connor raced to the headquarters insisting he'd taken a photograph of the murder. Connor explained that he remembered taking a photograph of the theme park at the time of the murder but had lost the photograph in the panic after the body was found. The team decided to be on the lookout for this photograph and eventually arrested Trisha for the crime. Trisha confessed to killing Sheila, insisting it was the only thing she could do. Trisha explained that she was madly in love in Sheila but didn't have the courage to tell her. The day of the murder, Trisha plucked up the courage and told her how she felt but Sheila rejected her. Enraged and feeling heart-broken, she knocked her out and tied her to the rollercoaster tracks and turned on the ride, laughing while the wheels split her in two. The delusional stalker then recounted how she planned to cut out Sheila's heart and eat it so Sheila would always be with her but was interrupted by the park opening and fled. Deeply concerned for Trisha's mental state, Judge Price sentenced Trisha to life imprisonment with mandatory counselling sessions. After the trial, the player and Jayden received a call from Freddie, informing the team that Faith and Demarcus had started fighting. When the duo asked Faith what had happened, Faith explained that Demarcus had accused her of stealing the cash register, angering her. As Demarcus kept insisting that Faith was a thief, the player and Jayden swore to find the cash register and prove him wrong. Eventually, the detectives found the cash register in a trash can along with Connor's business card, prompting the detectives to speak to him. Connor confessed and explained that he did steal the money to help fund a photography trip to the alps but explained that planned to pay the money back in full. Jayden and the player then requested him to return the money and he did, saying he was glad Rusthollow had law-abiding police officers. Afterwards, Sasha requested the player's help finding her briefcase that she'd lost in the shooting gallery. The duo headed the area and found a briefcase, deciding to search through it to make sure it was Sasha's. After searching through it, they discovered Sasha's personal planner with Ayane Chapeler mentioned multiple times. Curious, the pair examined the planner further and discovered Sasha was having many meetings with Shane's late mother. The player and Jayden then confronted Sasha, resulting in her panicking and insisting that the meetings were about a recycling programme for Vertex Springs before hurrying away. Back at the headquarters, the player and Jayden explained that they didn't believe Sasha about her recycling story and insisted they should look into her further. Jayden explained that they would usually enlist Jackson Sharp's help but due to him being Sasha's brother, that wasn't possible. The team then swore to continue the investigation into the heist and Sasha's possible involvement. Summary Victim *'Sheila Murphy' (sliced in half on the rollercoaster tracks) Murder Weapon *'Rollercoaster' Killer *'Trisha Loveday' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats cotton candy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a theme park badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats cotton candy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a theme park badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats cotton candy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats cotton candy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a theme park badge. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer likes the shooting gallery. *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer is under 40. *The killer wears a theme park badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Theme Park. (Clues: Victim's Torso, Victim's Legs, Trash Can; New Suspect: Demarcus Broderick) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Ticket) *Analyze Ticket. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes the shooting gallery; New Crime Scene: Shooting Gallery) *Investigate Shooting Gallery. (Clues: Balloon Cart Logo, Lollipop Box) *Examine Faded Logo. (Result: Logo) *Examine Logo. (Result: Logo Identified; New Suspect: Trisha Loveday) *Question Trisha about the body on the tracks. *Examine Lollipop Box. (Result: Photo Strip; New Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Ask Connor why he's at the theme park. *Question Demarcus about Sheila's body. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Carousel. (Clues: Carousel Stirrup, Dumbbells, Rope) *Examine Carousel Stirrup. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Sasha Sharp) *Ask Sasha about the inspection. (Attribute: Sasha knows how to tie knots) *Examine Dumbbells. (Result: F Maestro; New Suspect: Freddie Maestro) *Question Freddie about Sheila's death. (Attribute: Freddie knows how to tie knots and likes the shooting gallery) *Examine Rope. (Result: Pink Grains) *Analyze Pink Grains. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy; New Crime Scene: Raised Platform) *Investigate Raised Platform. (Clues: Locked Photo Album, Ornate Box) *Examine Locked Photo Album. (Result: Stalker Photos) *Confront Trisha about stalking Sheila. (Attribute: Trisha knows how to tie knots, likes the shooting gallery and eats cotton candy) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (05:00:00; Result: Pig's Heart) *Confront Demarcus about sending a pig's heart to the victim. (Attribute: Demarcus knows how to tie knots, likes the shooting gallery and eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Connor about the photograph. (Attribute: Connor knows how to tie knots and likes the shooting gallery) *Investigate Rollercoaster Entrance. (Clues: Wooden Target, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Wooden Target. (Result: Victim's Face) *Confront Freddie about his target of the victim's face. (Attribute: Freddie eats cotton candy) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Yearbook) *Speak to Sasha about going to the same university as Sheila. (Attribute: Sasha likes the shooting gallery and eats cotton candy) *Investigate Ticket Boot. (Clues: Bloody Wheel, Ticket Box) *Examine Bloody Wheel. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40) *Examine Ticket Box. (Result: Connor's Photograph) *Analyze Connor's Photograph. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a theme park badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is Money (3/6). (1 star) Time is Money (3/6) *Ask Faith why she was fighting. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Theme Park. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Cash Register) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Business Card) *Confront Connor about stealing the money. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Sasha what's wrong. *Investigate Shooting Gallery. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Personal Planner) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Schedule) *Confront Sasha about her meetings with Ayane. (Reward: Theme Park Shirt) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Vertex Springs Category:Rusthollow